<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Life's Riddle by Banksie94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259325">A Life's Riddle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94'>Banksie94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternative Perspective, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Molly Weasley, Married Characters, Mind Manipulation, Molly Weasley Bashing, POV Tom Riddle, Partial Mind Control, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, True Love, Young Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes the greatest stories with the noblest characters sometimes doesn't give the whole story or forces the ones that grey to become dark</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore/Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Life's Riddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone</p><p>thank you to the people bookmarking and sending me kudos, it really helps keep me writing</p><p>if you have any suggestions feel free to comment below</p><p>If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com</p><p>feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them</p><p>I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Life's Riddle  </p><p>Here I was fighting for my life as I faced down a 17-year-old boy who for whatever reason seems to be able to hold his own against a 71-year-old wizard with way more experience and knowledge. </p><p>I was meant to reunite magic under a balance of both light and dark into a world of grey with admittedly traditional overtones as I didn't feel that an old culture like the wizarding world is made from, I wasn't asking that muggles just give up their history, I just wanted to keep the old ways and help them integrate into our society. </p><p>My only problem was my ideas and supporters rubbed one man the wrong way, Albus Freaking Dumbledore. I swear he created the prophecy out of his own ass just so the campion of light could vanquish another dark lord before he died. </p><p>I can all most pinpoint where my life went to shit, before you say it, no it wasn't when Dumbledore showed me the Wizarding world, it was the single most enlightening moment of my life. </p><p>No, the worse point was when the chamber opened in 1943. I then found out that Dumbledore decided to mark me as his opponent in a chess game I was wholly unprepared for. </p><p>Since I'm about to die at the hands of a boy who has yet to see the greater picture and only seen what the greatest manipulator ever has let him see. </p><p>With a quick flick of magic, I brought the two of us into my mind. </p><p>"what the hell did you do Riddle" I could see the fear in his eyes as he pointed his wand at me. </p><p>"I mean you no harm Potter, but I think you should see my side of things before I die, which considering our duel, I know I will perish this day but the truth needs to be known". </p><p>I could see that he didn't believe me in the slightest, but he was stuck in my mind and he knew it, "come Potter let me show you things that the leader of the light would never want you to see." </p><p>I walked out of the dark mindscape we landed in and opened a door into my mind's Library. With a bit of trepidation, the boy followed seeing as he figured out there was nowhere else to go. </p><p>"welcome Potter to a place few have ever been, this library contains all of the knowledge and memories that I have ever known and a few that are hidden for safety of course." </p><p>My Library was set out in a kinda 18th-century style layout with a 'sun' roof over top providing light, there were a couple of pictures hung on the wall with my favourite memories being used as the subject, one seemed to draw Harry to it in an instant, "is that Bellatrix Lestrange."  </p><p>I smile as I remembered that memory "Yes, that was the night she gave birth to my son, he would have been your age, maybe a year older" I grieved for the loss of my son but moved on. </p><p>"That was two weeks before the worst day of my life, but first let me show you the Albus Dumbledore I know" I grabbed the book of memories labelled 1943. </p><p>With a flash, the Library disappeared and was replaced with the Hogwarts during 1943 when the chamber was opened. </p><p>"This Potter is Hogwarts during my 5th year, while it is true I opened it, I did not do it to kill but to learn more about my history and family, you see I was an orphan and only found out about my heritage when I started Hogwarts so you can understand when I opened the chamber and found a family tree and journals of Salazer Slytherin himself, I went down there as much as possible". </p><p>While he didn't say anything, I could see he watched with great interest and scrutinized every detail of what he saw. </p><p>"During this time I had a girlfriend, I think you have met her" as if on que Myrtle Warren came into the Bathroom and walked up to a now smiling past version of me 'hey Tommy' she wrapped her arms around past me as they kissed. <br/>"to say we were madly in love would be an understatement, don't get me wrong I was really into Wizarding traditions at this point and Myrtle was just as into it as l was, we bonded over it, and it didn't matter that she was muggle-born and I a half-blood we were just in love." </p><p>'Are we going into the chamber Tommy' the smile from my past self, hurt my heart' most definingly my love, you made it just in time' a playful slap later and past self-opened the chamber and setting up the stairs instead of the slip 'lady's first' with that they went down. </p><p>"what happens tonight changed the future beyond anyone's imagination." </p><p>The scenery changed again to the chamber with the view of Myrtle and past Tom holding hands and chatting about class. </p><p>"watch what I missed the first time around" I could see him focus on the wall behind us, only to be shocked when Dumbledore came around the corner with his wand out and ready to attack. </p><p>Within moments that seemed so fast while being so slow, Albus pointed his wand at Myrtle and spoke the two words that take so much from people 'Avada Kedavra' within a few moments the green light enveloped Myrtle killing her in an instant. </p><p>My past self stared in horror as the women I loved fell onto the ground, no longer with the world of the living. </p><p>Albus came face to face with Past Tom 'such a tragedy isn't it my boy' I could see my past self well up with anger, but before anything could happen, Albus spoke again 'Obliviate', and it was quickly followed by a sleeping charm. </p><p>"I felt betrayed, hurt, sad without even knowing why, after 5 years and a lot of help from a mediwitch that we will get to later, the anger that I felt was the heat of a thousand suns, I wanted revenge for the outright murder of the women I loved." </p><p>The Library came back into view allowing Potter to sit down as I spoke: "after Hogwarts, I set myself the goal of learning more magic to protect the ones I love and achieve the impossible, yes it took me down into the spiral of dark magic which I admit was a beautiful thing but it also allowed to meet and acquire with artifacts to study and understand them". </p><p>This was the first time Potter spoke during this lesson "what about Horcruxes, why did you do them."  </p><p>"ahh yes, admittedly the darkest path I have walked upon, the first was created out of fear since one of the most powerful wizards had marked me as his opponent, it was a young man's idea it wasn't perfect, but I deemed it necessary to survive, and the ones I did in the future were to stabilize my soul as 7 is considered the safest and would provide a fall back if I needed it". </p><p>I couldn't help but chuckle a little "what's funny Riddle" his face was serious and stony "the idea of creating more Horcruxes as fall back while in practice they were destroyed, each and every one of them, it's a little ironic." </p><p>A slight smile dawned his face before disappearing again. </p><p>"I spent many years reading, researching and preforming many spells and rituals, to the point that my education at Hogwarts was nothing to compare to it, how many subjects are there at Hogwarts right now." </p><p>"Last I checked around 14 subjects" I nodded in confirmation "when I was at Hogwarts there were close to 30 subjects including Dark Arts and Rituals, Dumbledore cut back all of the subjects he believed were Dark, even Beauxbatons Academy of Magic has more subject including the Dark Arts which has a course that helps stop people going made from it, there's a reason why Hogwarts is a joke now, it hurts to see the school I went to being reduced to nothing but a light faction factory that can barely hold a wand." </p><p>"But I have gotten off-topic, the next thing I want to show you is when I arrived back into England, one of the first things I did was try to get a job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts". </p><p>The Library crumpled away again and showed an older Tom sitting outside the Headmaster's office waiting for an interview, he looked nervous but excited, ahh to be young and enthusiastic for a job I always wanted, the poor boy is about to find out that a bigot is now in charge. </p><p>"This was the day that years of study and experience should have earned me a position as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor but alas, even being the most knowledgeable in the subject."  </p><p>'come in Mr Riddle' the voice came from the Gargoyle before I saw my old self walk up. </p><p>The scene moved to the office of Dumbledore "at this point I knew Myrtle was killed by Albus, but I did my best not to let it show". </p><p>'Greeting Mr Riddle, what can I do for you today" his elderly voice hid his true feelings at seeing me again 'i was hoping to put in my name for the DADA position' my old me passed my resume to Albus "as you can see I have been sending the last couple of years learning about the different Dark Creatures and Art around Europe, I have references that can state my knowledge and abilities'. </p><p>I could see the contempt in Albus's eyes "I will not offer you a job Mr Riddle for one very valid reason, I'm trying to push more light subjects into the school and to do that I only hire professors I see as light orientated and for that reason, you will never have a job here Tom so you can forget about it' with that Albus set the resume on fire 'now if there's nothing else you may leave'. </p><p>I looked to Harry who was dumbstruck at the sight that was in front of him. </p><p>'you cannot stop people from learning Albus, people will learn all sorts of things whether you like it or not so why try to stop people from doing that, why make a whole generation of new Wizards from becoming more then what they are'. </p><p>Dumbledore's laugh still haunts me to this day' HA HA HA do you really think that those little kids could ever become useful to anyone, I'm trying to swing magic to the light permanently, I have already outlawed most the subjects and passed laws restricting Dark Creatures, by the time I die the Dark side of magic will be gone making the Wizarding world more muggle like and a lot safer.' </p><p>For an evil monologue, it was alright, but the actual information was way worse 'you will destroy the very essence of magic. It needs to be a balance between the two, traditions need to be adhered too to keep magic thriving'. </p><p>You could see the dismissiveness in his eyes 'the statement of a half-blood muggle raised little shit like you mean nothing to me Riddle now get out of my office' Albus's voice was booming and angry.  </p><p>Younger me just left, leaving the Headmaster alone in the office, the scene moved to the DADA classroom. </p><p>"This was when I placed the curse onto the position but most think it kills or hurts those who take the position but in truth it just makes those who are not worthy of the position have the compulsion to leave by the end of a year, nothing bad is meant to happen to them but it basically just made them unlucky or made thoughts of leaving more frequent." </p><p>We watched as I placed the rune work around the classroom, "I admit it was a little childish but I wanted the next generation to be stronger then the last and to learn the knowledge so it can be built upon, Professor Lupin was the closest thing you guys had to a proper teacher but left not because of the curse but of his own volition". </p><p>The scene shifted back to the Library. </p><p>"so I'm guessing by the end of this I'm going to feel that Dumbledore is the bad guy in the end or something." </p><p>I shook my head "my goal here is not to destroy the imagine of Dumbledore but to show that there is always two sides of a story, that there is no good or bad but people fighting for what they believe in, trust me I have done bad things in my life, and while I cannot say I regret all of them, I can honestly say that I did try to avoid causing harm to those around me, well at least at the beginning". </p><p>The kid looked like he was in deep thought at this point, I was probably overwhelming him at this point, but I needed to push on as the spell doesn't last forever. </p><p> "have you ever wondered what the chief Warlock was actually meant to do in Wizengamot", "isn't their job to mediate the sessions". </p><p>They really need to add Wizard studies for first years or something "that's only part of their job, the other side of the job is to push forward legislation they believe is required for the community to thrive, for example voting rights for the average wizard giving them more power and say in the government, Albus during his time basically sat on his hands and did his best to stop anything he considered 'dark'". </p><p>"for an example when I took up the position of Lord Slytherin and Lord Gaunt, I started to push for the rights for what are considered dark creatures like veela, vampires and werewolves are a few, I just wanted to give the same rights that everyone else has, but it was shot down by the Chief and his light brigade stopping it before it even had a chance". </p><p>"there was no grand speech as to why just one moment they had hope and the next they didn't." </p><p>"then why did you start a war" that was a loaded question "after trying for 5 years to push my rights bill I gave up and by that point the corruption and stubbornness of the place pushed my followers and me to the brink of anger, I do admit that war wasn't the answer, but it didn't start like one, at first we just handed out flyers and did a lot of public speaking, but Albus eventually past a ruling that made it illegal to voice dissenting options of the government which eventually evolved into him having the Aurors brought in and violently take down the protests". </p><p>He was shocked by this ", but Madam Bones wouldn't do something like that, I have met her she would sooner slap a razor blade before doing that" it was a shame that she died, she definingly believed injustice, but she too was getting corrupted with time. </p><p>"Potter she wasn't that old, she was just starting when this happened, it was about 3 years before the war was considered ended and Albus just kept ramping up the pressure for us to fight back, in the end, it was a Veela that struck first on our side, she was peacefully protesting and within seconds of a woman accusing her of just wanting to still Husbands and that she was a whore, a fight broke out with the Veela using her allure as a weapon, and it snowballed from there, with hours the group was outlawed, and we became a violent rebellion". </p><p>"you have to understand Potter that back then Veela and other Dark Creatures were hunted for slavery or as a prize on a wall to be stuffed, we were all reaching our breaking point and made decisions that we thought were right, we targeted Albus's most corrupt officials hoping to bring balance and fairness back to the world, but it only divided people even more". </p><p>"that's when Albus created the prophecy that would alter both of our lives without us really even realizing it, I don't know if you ever met Trelawney, but she's a hack and basically did the prophecy to get a full-time job at Hogwarts, the times she was right were by sheer luck, we could have easily lived out our days not caring about each other's existence, but that would not have worked for Dumbledore." </p><p>I could see Potter was shaking with rage by this point.  </p><p>"the year was 1980 when my son was born" the Library dissolved again with it being replaced by Slytherin Manor. </p><p>There on the bed was my wife Bellatrix Riddle nee Black in my arms as she cradled my newly born son making little cooing noises as the little one smiled. </p><p>"it's funny that most thought she married Lestrange, but no one could win her over like I did" I looked over to Potter and saw a confused look on his face "haha I know it's weird, but I beat her in a duel, no killing but everything goes duel that allowed me to win over her heart". </p><p>"We had one year together as a family before it happened", the scene shifted to Slytherin Manor dining room with younger me, my Bella and our son eating together with happiness plastered on our faces. </p><p>"you may know the date Potter, 31st of October 1981 the day that I lost the last of my heart, and my Bella lost her mind to the Black madness while watching our son being taken away from us". </p><p>Within seconds the windows blew open, and the doors to the dining room blew open with Aurors charging in with Albus leading it from the front "Surrender Tom, your surrounded" with one look my younger self confirmed with Bella, that it was time for us to have a little bit of fun. </p><p>Bella quickly placed Pisces in a protective spell and got ready to fight. At the same time, younger me spoke: "you have no right to enter this house Albus, this is private property, and we have not broken any laws, and you have no cause to enter my property and threaten my family". </p><p>The look on Albus's face made me so angry, it was a cross between are you sure and got you now "are you so sure Tommy my boy, you see that your plot to kill the Potters and their son Harry, and it just so happens that a new law that just past means that you have been found guilty of so many crimes I don't have time to write them down". </p><p>I could feel the magic radiate across the building as the two prepared to fight "I did no such thing Albus, and you know it, now leave my house, or you will be treated like an unwanted guest and be forced to leave", determination within my younger eyes made me remember why I fought so hard for the ones I love, but I knew what would happen this night. </p><p>Within seconds spells started to fly between them with Bella dancing almost like a ballet dancer while flinging non-lethal but painful spells at the Aurors. At the same time, my old self focused on Albus with the two of us blasting each other with an abundant amount of power being used. </p><p>If one was to look at the two of them, they would see only power, there was no fear in either eyes as they fought. </p><p>This was when Potter spoke up "is it this battle that caused people to say you fear Dumbledore" I smiled a little "a little yes, but its what he does after this battle that causes me to 'fear' him not for my own safety but for the safety of my son" this caused his eyes to widen. </p><p>As Albus apparated to Pisces breaking through the barrier with surprising ease "drop your wands or the boy will never be known outside of this house" this stopped everyone in their tracks, even the Aurors were shocked by this action. </p><p>Frank and Alice Longbottom were shocked the most, "don't you dare hurt a hair on my sons head Albus" Bella was red as she spoke the rage that someone was even pointing a wand at her child was barely contained, you could almost see the madness starting to set in. </p><p>"surrender your wands, and he won't be harmed" my younger self looked at Bella and nodded, they dropped their wands and allowed themselves to be captured, the smile on Albus's face was Evil in nature as he walked up to younger me and gave me a stiff kick in the ribs. </p><p>"I told you my boy, I always win light will rule magic for years to come and theirs nothing you can do to stop it, and you want to know something, I plan to send your son to an orphanage after we are done here, he won't know if you or magic, maybe I will do something worse like let Lily and James Potter take them in, their son recently died so he could be a replacement for him". </p><p>I could see myself shaking in rage while Bella finally went over the edge and started screaming like a madwoman wanting blood "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DO THAT, I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU ALBUS, EVEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO, DO YOU HEAR ME YOU OLD GOAT I WILL GET MY SON BACK AND YOU WILL GET WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU" at that one of the no-name Auror's knocks Bella unconscious "finally, I thought she wouldn't shut up". </p><p>Frank and Alice were talking in a corner before approaching "Frank and I want to take Pisces in, raise him ourselves" Alice tried to take the boy, but Albus quickly moved the boy away "no, I have a plan for the boy which will give him a much better life now take Tom and Bella away and begin processing them while I take care of the boy'. </p><p>"sorry, Albus but the boy is not a chess piece for your manipulations, he should be given a loving home where he can be taught his history but also taught a greater perspective instead of being forced into a family that won't accept him" you could see the determination in Alice's eyes, but they were met by a pair of cold, unfeeling eyes that were Albus's. </p><p>"get the hell out of here Alice and take Frank with you, you're both dismissed, Shacklebolt take Bella to the holding cells" within moments it was just Albus, Tom and young Pisces. </p><p>"Let my boy have a family with the Longbottom Albus, they believe in the light side of things, but they would give him the love he needs". </p><p>The silence was almost deafening "sorry my boy, but this is when your story ends, just like Myrtle ….. Avada Kedavra" with that the scene faded as a spirit left my unmoving body. </p><p>We returned to the Library, the silence was again kept as we both didn't know what to say, it was Potter who spoke up first "are.....are you my father", I didn't know and that was the truth but I couldn't let a boy so manipulated by an old goat that he would believe the old man telling him left was right. </p><p>"I don't know Potter, that's the truth and be honest I was so consumed with anger when I returned I never really thought about it, I suggest you go to Gringotts and have an inheritance test done as I presume you never done one" he just gave me a solemn nod. </p><p>"if you are my son, know that both your mother and I forgive you, you didn't know any better and were forced into a situation that you should never have gotten into and know that we loved you with all our hearts like I said your mother went literally mad when she lost you, and I went full revenge mode that it blinded me". </p><p>I brought him into a hug, at first he didn't know what to do but eventually gave in and hugged back "while I cannot expect you to forgive me, Harry, I will like to give you a prize for winning if you will, when we go back you will feel something on your wrist, it's a bracelet designed by Slytherin himself, it counters all love and mind spells setting you free of whatever that old goat did to you, ohh and I suggest you place it on that Granger girl she seems to have something going on in her head ok". </p><p>In truth, I was planning to use that Granger girl as a hostage at one point when I noticed how they looked at each other so I think something must be going on. </p><p>"Thanks....dad" I could see the tears start to well up a little "feel free to look in my library Harry, even if your not my son you will gain access because of the right of conquest, just don't let anyone control your destiny like I had done to me". </p><p>With that we exited the Library and were back into the real world, I saw my death coming like the Grim Reaper in front of me, I welcomed him like an old friend as I embrace the end. </p><p>~THE AFTERLIFE~ </p><p>With a flash I was in what looked like a train station if it was painted white, I looked around seeing what will most likely be the afterlife for me, but the peace made me happy, for the first time in a long time I was at peace with myself and the world I had just left. </p><p>I walked around a bit before walking into Bella, she looked like she did on our wedding day, beautiful and radiant but with a confidence that said watch me win world because fuck you. </p><p>"Hey Tom, are you going to help me up or should I just hex you" I smiled at my saucy wife "cheeky women, come up here" I brought her into a Kiss that I never wanted to end. </p><p>"you look Beautiful my sweet" I heard the cutest giggle ever come from the women "thank Mr charmer, you look a lot better yourself, just like you did before all of it went to shit". </p><p>I kissed her once again before we held each other's hands and walked toward the train, "I bet you cannot believe who killed me" even on the darkest topics she made it sound like fun "hmmmm let me guess, Molly Weasley" she gave me a playful slap "how did you know cheater" I laughed at her pout "because if it was someone worth gloating about I would have to deal with you talking about how epic the battle was". </p><p>I helped her into the train car "true, but you still cheated" I gave her a lite slap on the ass making her yelp "cheeky, guess who I had a nice chat with" her eyebrow quirked up "ohh and who might be so interesting for the great Lord Voldemort to have a chat with". </p><p>The train started to move to the light, slowly taking us to whatever waited for us in the afterlife. </p><p>Just before we entered the light "our son, I believe" and just as we moved on "WHATTTTT" and that was the last laugh of a lifetime of pain and turmoil. </p><p>~Back at Hogwarts~ </p><p>I sat on the ground I did it, I finally defeated the dark lord, but instead of celebration, I felt sadness, his life was almost like mine could have been. </p><p>He was right the bracelet did clear a lot of clouds within my mind, I no longer saw Dumbledore within the same light I did before, I could almost feel hatred burn within my mind as I thought of him but even more surprising was I felt contempt and annoyance at all the times that old man tired to kill me, first year with the troll and the stone, the next was the snake followed by dementors and on and on, I should have died so much sooner, that's not even counting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. </p><p>I was over this shit, I looked around me, and I see people being mixed of stunned and happy, some were in pain others just didn't seem to want to be at Hogwarts anymore. Still, as I looked around, I saw Ginny for the first time since the duel started. </p><p>A year ago, I would have seen a beautiful woman that I couldn't wait to bring to bed for some fun. Still, now I saw a young immature, overly loud, an uneven temperament that seemed to get on my I hate fangirls nerves, it was strange. </p><p>The same basic thing happened when I saw Molly before I saw a mother figure who cared and nurtured me but now I look back at the times I spent with her and saw a woman that pushed me to do what she wanted instead of letting me forge my own path in life, women that would rather make me do what I hated instead of being happy in life. </p><p>Then I saw Hermione, I could feel my heartbeat just a bit faster when she came rushing over to me, the caring, love and worry in her eyes made me happy, I couldn't really understand it, I went from thinking her as a sister, but now I think of her as a gorgeous woman that could make my heart skip beats without even trying. </p><p>"Are you alright Harry" was her first question as she looked me over "I'm fine Mione just tired, but I want you to do something for me" worry took over her eyes. </p><p>"anything Harry" I took the bracelet off "put this on please, I will explain afterwards and let you examine it of course". </p><p>I handed her the bracelet, she was curious but put it on, within moments her eyes glazed over then returned to normal, a second later Ron who was behind her was on the floor with a bleeding nose which shocked me and everyone around us including Molly and Ginny who had come over. </p><p>Molly was the first to speak up "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH MY SON YOU BITCH, HARRY SPEAK UP WILL YOU". </p><p>Everyone looked to me to speak up as I'm considered the Leader of the Light now. Hence, my opinion seemed to carry weight now for whatever reason. </p><p>I picked myself for the ground and dusted myself off and looked around before landing on the eyes belonging to Hermione, she looked hurt, in pain and wanted nothing more than to be held. </p><p>I spoke up with a minor Sonorus "let it be known that I, Harry James Potter hereby Accuse Molly Weasley of Line Theft and that Hermione had all the right to punch Ronald in the face for helping Molly commit the crime as well as doing the same thing to Hermione to allow Ginny to Commit the said Line Theft". </p><p>Happiness filled Hermione's eyes while Molly seems to redden as the few Auror's that survived surrounded the Weasley Clan, "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH THINGS, YOU INCONSIDERATE PATHETIC BASTARD IF ALBUS WAS HERE HE WOULD EXPEL YOU FOR SUCH LIES AND EVEN IF I DID, THAT MUDBLOOD BITCH DOESN'T DESERVE TO BECOME A PART OF A PUREBLOOD HOUSE, BUT MY PRINCESS DOES" she would have kept going if the Auror's didn't stun her, Ginny and Ron who tried to run but was basically tackled by Neville. </p><p>I went over to Hermione and brought her into a deep Hermione style hug and whispered into her ear "I love you" I could feel the tears fall onto my shoulder "I love you more" we just held each other for a while not caring about the world around us. </p><p>~2 Weeks Later~ </p><p>It took a while for everything to get sorted. Still, as of today, Molly, Ginny and Ronald were found guilty of Line Theft and were each sentenced to two years in Azkaban. The sentence was light as there was no marriage or kids involved, but we were happy to have a bit of justice. </p><p>Today though was going to big I could already feel it, as we walked into Gringotts for the inheritance test, I had already told and showed her the memories which basically gave her the same reaction. Still, she also vomited which I could understand, "that monster, how the hell could he have done that" was what she said in the end after all of it. </p><p>We were now in an office with a nasty looking goblin that was the Potter Accountant but who knows at this point "to prove your statement, please prick your finger with this knife and allow at least 2 drops of blood to fall on the parchment if you are found to be not related to any family you will be charged a fee of 200 galleons for wasting my time and for the test". </p><p>I hated it, but I pricked my finger and watched as my blood caused words to form on the paper.  </p><p>Name: Harry James Potter (by Forced Adoption) <br/>Formally: Pisces Orion Riddle  </p><p>Houses: <br/>Black (by Mother and Blood Adoption) <br/>Riddle (by Father) <br/>Slytherin (by Father) <br/>Gaunt (by Father) <br/>Potter (by Forced Adoption) </p><p>Affinity: Dark  <br/>' <br/>Affection: <br/>Appearance Altered: Albus Dumbledore <br/>Magic Binding: Albus Dumbledore <br/>Love Potion (Broken): Molly Weasley <br/>Loyalty Potion (Broken): Albus Dumbledore <br/>Loyalty Potion (Broken): Molly Weasley <br/>Obedience Potion (Broken): Ginny Weasley <br/>Obedience Potion (Broken): Albus Dumbledore  <br/>Friendship Potion (Broken): Ronald Weasley </p><p> </p><p>"fuck me" my now girlfriend Hermione just held me as we realized how fucked up the people we trusted were, but at least they are no longer within our lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hoped you enjoyed the story</p><p>feel free to comment and give advice</p><p>stay safe and have a nice day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>